


The Call of Duty

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy finally answers the call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Call of Duty

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Call of Duty  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Buffy finally answers the call.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word morbid on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

Buffy grabbed her stake and ran out of the front door. 

At times like this she couldn't keep the morbid thoughts away and she wondered how much simpler it would be if she just quit fighting and let Angelus win.

Buffy’s heart pounded out a tempo, keeping a perfect rhythm with the sounds her shoes made on the hard ground as she ran to meet him. She didn't really have a choice. She was the Slayer it was her duty to kill him no matter what face he wore.

If only she could convince her heart, maybe it wouldn’t break.


End file.
